Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Lyricalia
Summary: [TezuRyo] Tezuka sufre un accidente, y ya no puede ser pofesional. Sabiendo que sera una carga, le dice a Ryoma que no lo ama más, y lo obliga a ir por el mundo...sin saber el daño que hace. Final Chapter Up!: Because of you...[Complete]
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

* * *

_**Comentarios:** Este fic está dedicado a **Hae Uchiha** por su cumple! Gomen por llegar tarde pero tu sabes que la inspiración no se manda -tiene a un perrito amordazado que responde al nombre de "inspiración"- **Happy-B dae ma' friend!** Ojalá y lo disfrutes..._

_**Pareja:** TezuRyo (Forever!)_

_**Warning:** Futuro rating M, razones obvias.../_

_**Disclaimer:** Si fuesen mios, dejarían de jugar tenis y el yaoi abundaría en sus televisores llenandolos de corrupción...muwjeje._

_**¿Algo más:** Sí! Planeo que esto sea una trilogía...quien sabe...ah si. Esto es un song fic 3- en inglés ºOº...no pude evitarlo lol! Perdonen el uso de Spanglish..no puedo evitarlo!Kill me._

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Behind Those Hazel Eyes**

Featuring Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**_

Tezuka Kunimitsu era un pilar, junto a otro pilar- todos lo sabían y adoraban la sensación de seguridad. Como la arquitectura superpone, pilares que sujetan una misma estructura van juntos.

Y así era. El amor entre capitán y compañero no faltó y llegó como carta rebelde entre ambos. Pero cuando un pilar se quiebra, el otro no siempre es capaz de abarcar el peso y se derrumba con él.

Eso Tezuka intentó evitar, y lo alejó de él.

Todo por culpa de un accidente que atentó con quitarle lo que era parte de su vida y salió victorioso. Cuando todo parecía que nada iba a salir mal, el destino se volvió contra ellos y cortó el futuro prometedor del mayor…

…destruyendo con él la relación.

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

Estaba grabado en su memoria, cada segundo del maldito sufrimiento.

Tomados de la mano iban tomando un helado como siempre lo hacían en sus citas. Ryoma de avellana, su sabor favorito, recordándole los ojos de su capitán- mientras que este lamía seductoramente el sabor de la lúcuma, dorada como los ojos de su prodigio de 15 años.

Tres años juntos fueron arrojados al viento tras, al cruzar la calle, ser arrollado por un camión que ciegamente siguió en curso a alta velocidad.

En negro una pequeña luz le gritaba, lágrimas jamás antes liberadas caían fríamente en su rostro ido. Esa luz se transformó en un rostro. El semblante de su Ryoma- amargura y desesperación en los ojos dorados que tanto amaba. No sabía que sucedía, estaba perdido- solo sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa para su gatito.

"No me dejes…Kunimitsu, por favor no..."

Cuando despertó, su cuerpo dolía como mil infiernos…pero no sentía su mano derecha y su brazo estaba al complete ardor de un intenso fuego inexistente. Se sentó y lo notó.

"Ryoma…"

El menor se encontraba mirándolo con sus ojitos de gato, opacados…

"Ryoma…"

Su voz suave hasta ahora cedió a un tono triste al notar que su novio lloraba silenciosamente…no sabía que le causaba tal dolor al menor que lo pusiese a llorar. No importarle su cuerpo agarró al pequeño y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Este, desesperado, se afirmó a su esperanza y su vida no queriendo dejarlo ir. Sus lágrimas silenciosas se transformaron en sollozos y luego quejidos al ver que Tezuka lo abrazaba con ambos brazos, pero solo movía una mano en su espalda.

"Te amo…no me dejes nunca…"

Los ojos de Tezuka se abrieron ante el tono desesperado de Ryoma. Parecía aterrado…¿pero con que? Miró donde estaba por primera vez. El cuarto blanco, las sabanas blancas…medicinas, máquinas estabilizadoras…un hospital.

Su cabeza se quejó al recordar todo e intento levarse la mano izquierda a su frente. Le fue imposible. Ryoma, al notar el movimiento del brazo de Kunimitsu se separó de él, para mirarlo con ojos llorosos y entristecidos. Su expresión derrotada y con un poco de –inclusive- odio.

Odio por no haber podido salvar a la persona más importante para él.

Tezuka intentaba ver que sucedía con su mano, su cuerpo adolorido se quejaba y su cabeza iba a estallar. Vio su brazo cubierto por vendaje, se lo quitó antes los ojos opacos de su novio y se vio lleno de cicatrices…cortes, su piel roja, destruida, toda la carne sufría de un rojo carmín intenso y ardoroso- para bajar a un frío inconcebible en su muñeca y mano. No la podía mover.

Vio a Ryoma, y este no pudo sostener su mirada y se largo a llorar tomando la mano de Tezuka- acariciándola delicadamente como un ángel lo hace con su protegido.

Pero al igual como un protegido no siente la caricia de su bello ángel, el mayor no sentía el toque de su novio.

"Nunca más…Kunimitsu"

Y entendió.

El sufrimiento de Ryoma era por él, por su accidente- por sus heridas. Las cicatrices incontables tomaban lugar y quebraron el futuro, descuartizándolo en mil pedazos y clavándolos en el corazón de ambos muchachos.

La carrera de Kunimitsu Tezuka estaba arruinada. La futura estrella del tenis calló de lo más alto del cielo, quebrándose el pilar en mil pedazos y dejando al otro sustento sólo y desamparado.

El mayor no lloraba, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos del más pequeño- y el que ahora estaba sólo frente al mundo del tenis.

Detrás de esos ojos avellanos, ni una sola lágrima se formó. Tan sólo nació un vació matando toda la vida de un corazón.

_**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**_

En medio de la habitación vacía miró hacia arriba para toparse con el techo. Este limitaba su vista, y empujaba sus recuerdos a los momentos con su Ryoma. O el que fue su Ryoma.

Su reputación de muchacho frío y serio era bien conocida, pero así mismo el de gran capitán y talentoso muchacho. No notó cuando empezó a interesarse en el novato si no hasta que fue muy tarde y se encontraba atrapado en las redes apasionadas del gatito. Un gatito con garras que siempre se aferraron al progreso llevándolo dos años más tarde a ser capitán del equipo Seigaku, conocido novio de Tezuka Kunimitsu, quien a su edad planeó seguir en el tenis desenvolviéndose como profesional.

No se dio cuenta de su primer beso, si no simplemente recordaba la sensación- y luego después como ninguno pudo detenerse. El amor siempre actuó en ellos disgregándose en pasión y lujuria. El sexo era algo que compartían pero disfrutaban de igual manera el practicar el tenis. Amaba al deporte que lo había llevado alto, pero más le agradecía el haber puesto en su camino al joven prodigio- que aunque menor fuese siempre logró atraparlo para convertirse a temprana edad él también en profesional.

Sus vidas entrelazadas y el amor por ese deporte, se desvanecieron en una lluvia de sangre y lágrimas tan oscuras como el lamento.

Su reputación nunca decayó, pero su frialdad se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta cierto punto de sonreír constantemente junto a Ryoma, inclusive para contarle su día. La calidez del muchacho lo abrigó y se convirtió el pilar de otro pilar. Pero ya no valía la pena pretender que podía seguir con él.

Cada noche se despertaba sin respiro, sin aliento tras una pesadilla. El sueño nunca llegaba ni siquiera tras larga espera. El miedo de dormir nació en él…veía como frenaba la vida y el progreso de Ryoma hasta caer el también.

El pilar más joven sostenía al otro, pero cuando el otro se destruye ¿Qué queda sujetando el pilar mas joven?

Nada.

Y un pilar al no tener función, es inútil y estorboso. Tezuka frenaba a Ryoma…

"Es tu culpa, imbécil"

….Se repetía ante el pensamiento. Se torturaba mentalmente al ver al oji-dorado ganar los campeonatos y al llegar a la casa donde ambos vivían, tratar de ocultar una mirada culpable- sin fundamento pensaba el mayor. La culpa del accidente no había sido de Ryoma, no había sido de nadie. No había a nadie a quien culpar, ni siquiera al conductor. El destino se volcó en ellos y decidió su camino. Tezuka no podía seguir siendo una piedra en este largo y difícil trayecto.

Toda piedra en el camino te puede hacer caer, y lastimarte hasta no volver a levantarte.

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

Cada vez que el muchacho de ojos avellana se encontraba solo, sentado en el sofá, su mirada se dirigía a su mano, y en la oscuridad aunque no la veía, no importaba; destruida e imposibilitada para jugar partidos de tenis largos como lo requiere ser profesional.

Cada vez que la oscuridad lo ensimismaba, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. No podía evitar pretender que no le importaba frente a sus demás amigos y a su Ryoma, quienes por supuesto no tocaron jamás el tema- y él lo agradecía eternamente.

Esos pensamientos siempre lo atacaban, y lo siguen haciendo. En la soledad, en la oscuridad, y junto a su corazón vacío, las lágrimas aparecían rodando por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse en el dorso de su mano, sólo para tratar de adivinar si estas eran frías como el hielo que alguna vez fue, o ardientes como la pasión que vivían ambos chicos.

Pero ninguna lágrima fue presenciada por Ryoma.

Lo que Kunimitsu no sabía, era que Ryoma no se fortalecía, al contrario: su corazón lloraba amargamente al ver que la persona más querida e idolatrada por él se había quebrado frente a sus ojos y el no había hecho nada. No había ayudado en nada como Tezuka lo había hecho con él. Y el que Tezuka no mostrara sus debilidades frente a Ryoma, lo dañaba más. ¿No se suponía que un pilar ayudaba a sostener en penas también¡No era así?

**_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._**

En la habitación vacía el último recuerdo llegó. Su Ryoma lloraba silenciosamente al cargar sus maletas- su marchaba a América para continuar con su tenis allá.

Pero Tezuka no entendía que Ryoma no quería eso. Él quería a su capitán, a su salvador, a su amante que siempre tenía fuego en sus ojos. El quería ser su pilar, el lo quería a él.

El quería su futuro con él. Un futuro donde Ryoma Echizen agarrara a Kunimitsu Tezuka para nunca más dejarlo equilibrarse en el limbo.

Pero Tezuka, sordamente, no escuchó al prodigio y lo obligó a marcharse.

"Ya no te amo, Ryoma"

Cada palabra se clavó en el alma y corazón del adolescente como frías dagas envenenadas con dolor.

"Sigue adelante, olvídame"

¿Cómo podría¡Nadie puede olvidar a un salvador, a la persona mas amada en todo el mundo!

"Porque así lo haré yo"

No podía dar créditos a sus oídos. Ninguno de los dos. Uno por lo que escuchaba…y el otro por como su temple no cedió ante su corazón. Durante mucho había querido decirlo, al ver que frases simples no obligaban al menor a irse a América y ser un completo profesional. Lo intentó todo, prácticas, culpa infundada –aunque jamás remitida al accidente-...hasta que lo consiguió. Creó un odio en su interior completamente superficial e infundado. ¿Cómo podía odiar a tal ser? No lo sabia, pero fue suficiente como para enviar al adolescente a cazar el mundo y a infundar la culpa en el mayor por el acto.

Sabía que le había hecho daño. Pero no hay herida que no sane- pensó.

Pero olvidó que las cicatrices quedan para recordarlo y volver abrirse. Una última lágrima estalló contra el piso de madera de la alguna vez ocupada habitación, quedando la marca de un llanto silencioso que ahora dejará de verse por el silencio, como siempre había sido visto.

**_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_**  
Un accidente quebró dos corazones y ocupó los pedazos restantes para romper un futuro y dejar agujereado otro.

Ryoma tomaba el mundo en sus manos, mientras que las manos del mundo estrujaban despiadadamente el corazón y la consciencia de Tezuka hacia el abismo del dolor y la soledad.

La pieza, en el tiempo que vino, nunca fue ocupada.

El poseedor de los ojos avellanos continuó un rito jamás establecido de entrar la habitación, sentarse, y pretender que el olor, la sensación de Ryoma seguía ahí. Pero al intentarlo, notó que con el chico también se habían ido. Al menos las memorias le quedaban. Sacó una fotografía.

En ella se encontraban ambos, Tezuka rodeando a Ryoma y este sujetándose de Kunimitsu como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En su cita, el mismo día en donde se marcó el fin de todo, se la habían tomado. Pero ninguno siquiera pensó en ello. Y ahora, nunca lo harían porque ya había sucedido.

Lágrimas volvieron a caer un 25 de Diciembre, en donde el ex-jugador de tenis decía silenciosamente feliz cumpleaños a cierto muchacho- mientras que este tomaba en sus manos el mundo y la copa que lo coronaba como el mejor jugador a la edad de 17 años.

Lo había logrado sin él. Sin Tezuka Kunimitsu. El poseedor de esos ojos avellanos amargó una última lágrima, pensando en que había hecho lo correcto.

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

Lo que el no sabía era que cuando Ryoma Echizen fue Coronado, este tomó al mundo.

Y Tezuka Kunimitsu era parte del mundo.

"Mada mada dane, Kunimitsu"

Un príncipe nunca se da por vencido.

_Menos _lo hace un Rey.

**- End Chapter One-**

* * *

_Que les pareció? Me dejan r/r? Ojalá y te guste amiga! planeo terminarlo de una vez por todas...FELIZ CUMPLE!_

_Siguiente Capítulo: Un ángel vuelve entre las luces, despertando y encarando viejos errores..._


	2. Fix You

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

**

* * *

**

_**Comentarios:** Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un hermoso review y lamento no poder contestarles a cada una...PERO APRECIO MUCHO SU OPINION! Espero ambién me den la de este capi ;-; Haesita! Me alegro que te gustara! Mira quelo hubiera subido dos dias antes de no ser porque no me aparecía ;-;. En fin, enjoy xD_

_**Pareja:** TezuRyo...jeje -pensamientos pervertidos-_

_**Warning:** Rating M se hace más claro..eso sí, nada totalmente explícito aún..._

_**Disclaimer:** Ok, bueno, ya paren la tortura. Tampoco son suyos! muwjejejeje!;..;_

_**Algo más:** Gracias a Angie, Aguila Fanel, Kai250, Cristal Kinomiya, Tamasii Eien, Oro Makoto Hayama y porsupuesto a Hae Uhiha-por sus r/r inspiradores, hermosos, los amo, idolatro...erjem..me callo... A ver si me dejan sus reviews firmados para responderles - si no, ya lo haré en el próximo capi x3! DISCULPAS porque el cumple de Ryoma es el 24 no el 25...se me corrió el dedo...matenme T-T Pero entendieron el punto xD. Se que en este capi la canción no está completa, pero ya se repetía mucho ..._

_**FELICES FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO!**_

* * *

**Chapter two: Fix you**

Featuring Coldplay

* * *

**_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_**

El reloj marca las tres de la mañana- la única luz que ilumina el sitio va cambiando lentamente de forma, conforme a los dígitos cambian. _Todo cambia¿no?_

Aquel día, Echizen Ryoma murió. Ser un genio fue algo que detestó con toda su alma aquella tarde.

Cuando el helado avellano calló al suelo, el de lúcuma le siguió precipitadamente-sin vuelta atrás.

_Maldita seas._

Pero en ese instante deseó que así hubiese sido, no importaba si los dos caían, lo harían juntos…pero el primer pilar jamás iba a permitir tal cosa, _verdad Kunimitsu?_

Un pilar hace su mayor esfuerzo para sostener a quienes mas quiere, pero si no lo logra y se rompe antes de tiempo todos caen con él._ ¡ES TU CULPA, TODO LO ES!_

La fría habitación del hotel, el techo blanco…todo le remitía odio. Se giró enojado; sus ojos ardían como mil infiernos, pero por más que quería desahogarse no podía. No podía llorar. _Es tu culpa…_ Estaba enamorado, pero la escena de hace tres años no dejaba de torturarlo cada maldito segundo de su existencia.

Pero el sigue enamorado.

Se coronó Rey del mundo, emperador del tenis, obtuvo el objetivo que Tezuka le dio a seguir- el que lo mantuvo en pie todo este tiempo, como un buen pilar. Pero no necesitaba eso. Ahora que lo tenía, sentía que no lo quería.

No lo necesitaba; pero a Kunimitsu Tezuka sí. Con fervor, con obsesión, con amor…con odio.

_No es verdad._

Bajó los pies de la cama y los apoyó contra el gélido suelo. Su mirada dorada se fijó con el mismo color de su recién adquirido trofeo. Una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus facciones, seguida de la iniciativa de ponerse de pie. Por inercia se puso de pie; pero por gravedad, al dar un paso, calló estrepitosamente al suelo.

_No es verdad, no es tu culpa…si no mía. Mía._

El que cae lo hace por debilidad. Un pilar nuevo que cae, tiene una mala estructura. Una mala estructura no permite sostener bien.

Pero a veces un pilar nuevo cae por exceso de carga, o porque se triza cuando otro que estaba junto con él, cae- dañándolo. Este se cansa, se debilita, y cede…si es que el peso sigue sobre él.

_Tú lo quitaste; pero la cicatriz sigue ahí._

Otra noche en vela, otra noche que el odio aumentaba- pero esta vez por sí mismo. El fue débil, y parece que aún lo es. No podía ponerse de pie…la confusión lo embargó. ¿Qué hacía ahora¿Qué estaba destinado para él?

El destino se había vuelto contra ellos, haciéndolos débiles. Ambos se encontraban trabados en la desgracia, el infortunio.

Y recordó.

Sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en el trofeo, para luego posarse en un retrato inocentemente ubicado en su velador. Ahí estaba él, Ryoma, sujetando el tan codiciado premio…

….sujetando a Tezuka.

**_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_**

Su corazón se encogió y un dolor punzante en su pecho se hizo sentir agresivamente. ¿Debía volver?

_¿Quiero volver?_

Pensó en la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Ninguno era bueno demostrando sentimientos a través de las palabras, si no que sus cuerpos y gestos eran los que se comunicaban. El calor volvió a sus mejillas, y sintió el mismo calor lujurioso de su primera vez. El suave y codicioso toque entre sus cuerpos, los besos hambrientos, los suspiros y gemidos desde lo más interno de su garganta. Todo el placer. Sólo le había pertenecido a Tezuka, sólo a él.

El dolor aumentó, y acarreó desesperación. Como nunca sintió tal opresión en su cuerpo, en su mente…

Lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, cristalizando secretamente sus ojos- ocultos por lo párpados firmemente apretados.

Recordó una vez en que casi fue violado...

_El chico de trece años corría, a eso de las diez de la noche, por el parque que se encontraba iluminado simplemente por unos cuantos faroles. Hacía algo de frío ese 14 de Febrero, y la mayoría de las parejas de enamorados se hallaban observando los fuegos artificiales del festival que se organizó para esta ocasión. ¿Y él?_

_El iba tarde a su cita con Tezuka; habían quedado de juntarse en el restaurante a una cuadra cruzando el parque… y el llevaba una hora de retraso. Sus labores de actual capitán habían consumido esa preciosa hora de su vida._ Maldito Momoshiro_, maldijo._ Te vienes a enfermar justo ahora y yo debo cubrirte…ya que

_Inmediatamente tras un suspiro resignado, se detuvo al sentir un ruido seco- como si algún metal estuviese siendo golpeado. Miró en todas las direcciones y al no ver nada, se encogió de hombros e intentó emprender camino._

_Unas manos lo sujetaron brutalmente; mientras una cubría su boca, la otra lo tenía abrazado por la cadera._

Tezuka…

_No era Kunimitsu. Esas no eran las caricias de su amante, eran de alguien desconocido. Intentó zafarse y gritar, pero el sujeto lo lanzó contra un árbol golpeándole la cabeza contra el tronco de este para luego reclamar sus labios._

Ayúdame…

_El infeliz lo despojó de su ropa desgarrándola enloquecidamente, dejándolo en bóxer. Luchaba, no quería…no…no quería que lo tomara alguien más…_no…no…

_Los toques, mordiscos y lamidas se incrementaron, al igual que las heridas y rasguños que el violador le provocaba a su delgado cuerpo. Tras otro golpe que le propino el sujeto en el rostro y otro más en su cabeza, las náuseas se apoderaron de él, y su visión se tornó borrosa…_

Te amo…

_El frío amortiguó que sintiera los toques fuertemente; pero al sentir como sus ojos se cerraban, hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto- sólo para ver la silueta de quien más amaba._

"_¡Suéltalo!"_

_Su voz, esa era la voz de Kunimitsu. Su tono enojado¡furioso, y demandante fue acompañado de golpes certeros contra el sujeto que lo manoseó hace segundos._

_Sintió como era cubierto por un cálido abrigo, y envuelto en un incinerante abrazo. El calor y la seguridad de su amante no pudieron evitar que los ojos se cerraran reclusoriamente al mundo, negándose firmemente abrirse- sólo habilitando a las lágrimas mostrarse. Los párpados se negaban a abrirse…_

_Rápidamente las lágrimas cesaron al ser cargado y besado con pasión. Kunimitsu era el único capaz de otorgarle tal seguridad, proveniente de alguien más; tal calor embriagador…_

Se convirtió en el ser más importante e irremplazable en la vida de Ryoma.

_Sí quiero._

Tezuka lo alejó de él, pero el gatito conserva sus garras y se aferrará a lo más importante para él- lo que más adora. El perderlo, el abandonarlo…nada es peor que eso. Ni siquiera la muerte.

¿Iba a rendirse? Eso no era siquiera una pregunta a considerarse en este momento. Se limpió las lágrimas y obligó a sus ojos abrirse. El brillo de decisión que hacía tiempo no cruzaba los orbes dorados hizo acto de presencia en aquel momento- y con más fervor que nunca.

El amor para Ryoma Echizen no iba a acabar ahí…el ahora Emperador del Tenis nunca ha desperdiciado algo en su vida- menos lo hará con una relación que sigue anudada débilmente. Débil, pero sigue.

_Y lo que está débil, se refuerza. Eso aprendí, Kunimitsu._

**_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you._**

Volvería a casa.

Prendió las luces de la habitación, comenzó a armar sus maletas con la rapidez que le había otorgado el entrenamiento; el sentimiento de dimitir no se presentó jamás- se abnegó en el último rincón de su mente mientras despertaba a su agente y lo obligaba a aceptar su decisión.

_Vuelvo a ti._

Con su equipaje alistado tomó el primer taxi y, como si su ansiedad le permitiese obtener lo que quisiere, se encontraba abordando el avión con destino a Japón.

Recuperaría y reforzaría lo que era suyo. Lo que _es_ suyo.

Un pilar roto y quebrado se puede arreglar, reparar, si se pone bajo las manos cuidadosas de un albañil que conoce de pilares.

El albañil siembra nuevas esperanzas y metas para la estructura, la levanta nuevamente y enciende su labor como si de madera se tratase.

_En la vida, todo se arregla. No es así, Karupin?_

Como la primera vez que viajó sólo a Estados Unidos de regreso, la gatita se encontraba en su maleta de mano. La dejó salir y pensó en lo mucho que había vivido la felina, y lo mucho que esta significaba para él.

_Para ambos. _

**_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_**

Tras lentes de sol, y sin sugorra característica se encamino al departamento de Tezuka: _su_ Tezuka.

No le importaba nada a estas alturas. Sólo quería estar con él; abrazarlo, besarlo¡poseerlo! No le importaba que él se encontrase en el cielo y Kunimitsu en la tierra-él le daría alas y lo elevaría junto con él. El tenis es un juego de dos en una cancha. Ryoma Echizen estaba conformado de dos individuos: El jugador y el amante. Si el debía renunciar a uno, lo haría.

No lo dejaría ir. Era y siempre fue suyo. Renunciaría a su parte de jugador si era necesario, conseguiría unir la relación si le costaba su título inclusive. Tres años de relación dieron nacimiento a miles de sentimientos y emociones que Ryoma nunca había sentido, y que jamás nunca hubiese experimentado si no fuese por Tezuka. Nunca habría sabido realmente de lo que es capaz.

Lo intentaría todo, y si Tezuka había seguido adelante sin él…

…si era feliz sin él, si realmente lo había olvidado…

…_mada mada dane!_

**_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._**

Es verdad.

Aun falta mucho para estar a la altura de Echizen Ryoma; aún hay que trabajar mucho.

Así como lo hizo él. Pero él…

_Nunca estuve solo. Mi equipo y mi novio me apoyaron._

El era su pilar, _es_ el pilar de Seigaku. El pilar de un pilar. El desmoronarse completamente no está permitido, pero si el llorar.

El llanto es una simple trizadura que se arregla con perseverancia y espíritu. Una trizadura, un decaimiento, todo aquello es una enseñanza para sostener la vida de los demás y la de uno mismo.

Los agujeros de un futuro fueron tapados y ese futuro está completo. Ahora es su turno de cubrir y proteger el otro futuro. Debe unir las piezas, las migajas si es necesario, y formar lo que hubo antes.

_Voy por ti…_

Se puso su gorra blanca, y oculto su mirada como en viejos tiempos.

**_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,_**

El radiante Trofeo resplandeció ante sus ojos- ante su reflejo.

Tezuka Kunimitsu fue sorprendido con la guardia baja, al ver a un muchacho no tan alto como él, de cabello oscuro, con una gorra blanca…

Corrió el trofeo a un lado, dejando ver su rostro

…y unos ojos dorados únicos.

"R-Ryoma—"

El gatito tenía sus labios juntos con los de Kunimitsu, jugando, molestando, haciéndole recordar y demostrando el porque estaba allícon ellos. Pronto el mayor cedió y comenzó a dominar al cuerpo cálido junto al suyo. Toda el hambre y la lujuria de esos dos años se apoderaron de él dejando toda preocupación de lado- rodeando al menor por la cintura, presionándolo contra su cuerpo. No era una fotografía en una revista, ni una imagen en el televisor. No era un frío y desolado recuerdo en aquella habitación.

Era real.

_**And I will try to fix you.**_

Los agujeros los puede cubrir uno mismo. Juntar nuestras propias piezas, no.

Existe quien puede unir nuestros pedazos;

Lo importante es _esperar_.

"Yuu dan setsu ni ikuzo, buchou"

Ante la vida no debemos rendirnos.

_Menos _ante el destino ceder.

**-End Chapter Two- **

**

* * *

**

_Started: 12/12/2005 9:58 pm_

_Finished: 13/12/2005 2:10 am_

_Mada mada dane:Frase típica de Ryoma "Aún te falta mucho" "Debes seguir trabajando en ello"_

"_Yuu dan setsu ni ikuzo": Frase Típica de Kunimitsu "Avancemos sin bajar nuestra guardia" "No debemos bajar nuestra guardia"_

_Bien, no me quedó tan bien...culpen a la canción >3. De hecho lo escribi escuchando la primera canción xD Pero weno...o..o esta vez no les voy a dejar lo que viene...mwejejeje...De porsi: combiene leerlo con un tono interno de deseperación..._

_**"Espero que lo que escriba, más que una historia, sea una lección de vida para ustedes...**_

**_...porque para mi, ustedes lo son."_**


	3. Because of You

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes" **

_

* * *

_

_**Comentarios:** PERDOOOON!Toduus! Haeee!T-T!-panicking- La verdad no hay excusa que valga pero ya no podía más… la musas se escaparon… ¡desgraciadas! Erjem…cuantos meses? Diciembre OO! Hehe… sólo alrededor de 5 meses –se apunta con un arma- kyaaaa¡Este remordimiento estuvo todo ese tiempo en mis hombros¿Lo sabían? Sus reviews casi me hacen llorar… y casi quedó un charco bajo mío. Tsk tsk! Pero aquí les va con todo mi cariño, y procuraré responder cada uno de los reviews, tan animadores, que me enviaron. ¡Mil Gracias! Recuerden, es mejor que lean el capítulo con la canción en el que está inspirado. Da mucha más...pena._

_Tezuka y Ryoma: Arigatou Gozaimasu. -.-_

_**Pareja:** TezuRyo… ¿les cabe duda? x3!_

_**Warning:** Rating M, M...y M. No me quedó tan bien…pero fue lo que mas alcancé a hacer sin morir desangrada xD –nosebleed- / Ryoma habla en inglés, si alguien quiere saber la razón porqué explícitamente no recuerda el japonés, pregunte. Lo que se diga en inglés estará entre -…- Si alguien no entiende mil disculpas! Y quiere que le traduzca, un placer será._

_**Disclaimer:** Ya no me duele tanto decirlo.. o..o…siento que miento a mi misma…pero ya que xD._

_**Algo más:** Sus reviews le dieron vida a este capitulo, y a esta historia. Los lectores también aportaron su granito. Les estoy agradecida, Mil Gracias! Hae Uchiha, Oro Makoto Hayama, Lady Sesshoumaru (Angie), Tamasii Eien,AGUILA FANEL, Ana Shoryuky, Kai250, Sayo y Tomoka O. Cada una de sus palabras, su tiempo para dejarme un review¡espero no sea defraudado! Al final de este último capítulo, les contestaré, aunque ya lo haya hecho vía 'reply'.xD._

_**Dedicatoria**: Hae Uchiha, al fin tu regalo está completo. Oro Makoto Hayama, Feliz Cumpleaños. Lectoras y lectores- gracias._

_(Siento como si me fuera a morir…xD ¡Medio nique discurso!)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Three- Finale: Because of you**

Featuring Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"Vete, ya no te amo"

Un mestras su regreso, cada inverosímil segundo, aquello resonaba en su mente. Con sus ojos inocentes que siempre había tenido y aún conservaba, lo miraba acusadoramente.

-"Lying was never your forte"-

Y lo besó nuevamente.

-"Idiot"-

La inocencia no ve frente a una mentira, la perseverancia y la confianza sí. Así funciona el mundo, así lo hacen las personas.

_Así_ somos.

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_**

_**I will not let myself**_

_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break the way you did,**_

_**You fell so hard**_

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far**_

La ropa caía a medida que avanzaban hacia la habitación, tras de ellos caía un rastro de cuantas memorias desgarradoras, separados y solitarios, los perseguían. El golpe era seco, duro.

_Así como estos años de mi vida, que no es vida, sin ti._

No importaba. Ellos iban a ser Uno, ahora-

"Felicitaciones..."

-y siempre.

En la mente de Tezuka se incrustó un leve aguijón, diciéndole, torturándole, recordándole que _todo _acaba.

_Eso_, es una mentira. El ser humano todo lo puede, y cuando se rinde, es cuando el fin llega. _Ahí_, es cuando acaba.

"...emperador."

La frase desgarradorafue ignorada, y suprimida completamente.

El menor cuerpo calló bruscamente sobre la cama, siendo aprisionado violentamente por el otro cuerpo atiborrado de ardiente pasión.

Totalmente comprimida.

Rogando por salir.

Ryoma no iba a permitir el mismo error. Aprendió el dolor, de este- y lo que quiere es ignorarlo. ¿Repetirlo? _No otra vez_, no, y no.

- "I missed you" -

No. Jamás.

Un Emperador no puede ser perfecto, pero para aquellos que lo aman y aclaman, lo es.

Y pensar, que todos, somos un precioso soberano.

_**Because of you**_

**_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

Mordían sus labios, sangre resbalaba pos sus mentones. No importaba. Tezuka besaba hambrientamente el rostro de Ryoma, y el Rey se permitió disfrutar de la suave y tersa piel de su amado. Deliciosa. Mordía la carne frente a él como en un banquete, el de los más exquisitos, el de los más costosos y deseados.

Añoraba.

Lo quería: Tezuka era de él. _Suyo._ Todo se lo había enseñado, todo se lo había mostrado.

Todo.

Inclusive el despreciado Rencor, la normal Desconfianza, y el hipócrita Odio.

El miedo, y la desesperanza.

El saber que _no_ había retorno…

-"Love"-

…porque _ninguno_ quería regresar.

Ninguno.

Nada.

¿Volverás, aunque su voz grite que no, pero su alma llore que sí?

Esa es una pregunta, a la cual todos sabemos la respuesta. Inclusive Ryoma.

Porque el regresar a lo que queremos, nos mantiene vivos.

Vivos.

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because you know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake**_

_**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

Avellano y dorado se encontraron en lucha por poder, pilares debatiéndose en quien sostendría a quien. Ninguno cedería, nunca lo habían hecho ante nadie, ni mucho menos frente a ellos mismos.

¿Por qué hacerlo contra el ambiguo destino?

Las manos de Tezuka buscaban a lo largo del pecho del prodigio hasta encontrar sus tetillas. Apretó una entre sus dedos, acariciándola, molestándola.

Jugando, como hace mucho no hacían.

Ryoma ahogó un grito en la almohada, sintiéndose morir ante la placentera y descarada sensación. Totalmente viable y deseada. Se sentía perdido sin ella, sin el amor, sin la pasión.

Sin Kunimitsu…

-"Without _Buchou_"-

…era falso. Una máscara- un títere de Japón y de sí mismo. De todo lo que era quimérico en él. De sus ilusorios deseos- de alguien que no es verdaderamente él.

¿Cuántas veces Tezuka se lo había dicho?

"Tu corazón se romperá, Ryoma"

_Pero capitán_, recordó en inglés, _dos juegan tenis_, pensó mientras los dientes del mayor reclamaban la otra tetilla ya excitada, _Uno, sólo es estúpido._

"I'll never let you down. Never."

Un pilar sólo, no sostiene nada grande.

_Estúpido._

Nada en esta vida esta construido por un simple soporte, este siempre esta acompañado por otro, y por más.

_No seas Estúpido._

En el norte el pilar de la Justicia, alto e imponente, se levanta- contraponiéndose al sur del Equilibrio.

O al que lo busca.

Y lo encuentra. O lo hallará.

"Nghhh—"

Los gemidos se hacían más y más potentes, los saltos por la espera hambrienta y torturadora para ambos, hacían más violento el movimiento sobre la inocente cama, la cual rechinaba- alentándolos aún más. Excitándolos hata el borde del dolor.

"Be serious!"

Una sonrisa afectada aparece en las facciones de Tezuka, ante los ojos sorprendidos del menor…

¿Cuánto se puede extrañar una sonrisa?

_-No lo sé.-_

Cada noche sin él, centro del universo -sin Justicia- era un agujero negro, oscuro y vacío, que atrae todo hacia el colapso.

Todo agujero negro, finalmente, colapsa.

Hasta desaparecer.

¿Una sonrisa que fue tan escasa como para nunca haber estado ahí, sino para él?

_-¡Sí lo sé!-_

Pronto se convierte en una sonrisa verdadera, expresando lujuria, deseo, y amor.

"Ryoma"

Cariño y aceptación.

¿Cuánto!

_-Mucho. Demasiado.-_

Eso es porque lo amas. Y lo que se ama, se cuida.

_-Quiero verla siempre-_

Y el cuidarlo, te hace sonreír.

"Nhhggg—haha"

Tezuka tomó el miembro de Ryoma en su mano, por siempre dañada, y comenzó subiéndola y bajándola- lenta y torturadoramente. Los leves quejidos y la respiración aumentaban progresivamente hasta convertirse en alaridos desesperados.

"Don't stop it! Buchou!"

El ex-capitán tomó el miembro con una mano, y succionó el miembro de Ryoma tras meterlo completamente en su boca. Entre sus labios delgados y hambrientos.

Ante esto, el prodigio abre sus piernas, más y más. Necesita el acceso, más, y más.

Él, sube y baja, él, baja y sube. Tezuka muerde ligeramente alrededor del miembro excitado de Ryoma, provocando que este grite y leves lágrimas escapen de los lagrimales sin descender.

No sabía si era dolor, o placer.

-"More! Oh-h- Please!"-

No le importaba.

Era Todo lo que quería.

Todo.

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

Ryoma, jadeante por el pequeño estímulo, había liberado el primer líquido. Gotas de sudor resbalan, ya, de su cabeza.

Era como la primera vez.

La misma sensación.

¿Es delicioso comenzar otra vez?

Se sentó recuperando algo de fuerza, y empujó tras un salto sorpresivo a su amante de espaldas. Ambos cayeron al suelo- Equilibrio sobre Justicia.

Ambos se sostienen para sobrevivir, no intactos, pero seguir existiendo.

Vive la vida, pero _vívela_.

Ryoma abrió levemente las piernas de Tezuka y comenzó a suministrarle los mismos encantos que le había otorgado. La inocente venganza¿no, gatito?

"Mada mada dane"

Pero el gato es más astuto, y con su lengua recorre la totalidad del miembro.

Devolviendo el juego.

"Ah-rg…"

Diciendo, 'te apoyo'.

Tezuka sujeta los cabellos oscuros de Ryoma, sudorosos- empujándolo mas bajo una vez que mete su miembro en su boca. Del cabello, reluciente, sigue el vaivén que este, el menor, realiza.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

Lamida, y Beso.

¿Que muestra de cariño es más pura que un delicado beso?

Con las manos, el minino toca toda la piel que alcanza, pellizcándola, recordando cada centímetro de esta. Quería recordarla, hoy y siempre. No la quería volver a olvidar.

No otra vez.

"Jamás estuvo olvidada, no Ryoma?

Cuanta Razón.

_**I watched you die**_

_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain**_

_**And now I cry in the middle of the night**_

_**For the same damn thing**_

Lo que se _vive_, no se olvida. Especialmente si es importante para nosotros:

Eso nos hace humanos.

La habilidad de desear, sentir, pensar…

Reflexionar.

"Perdóname."

Tezuka lamió sus dedos, introduciendo uno en la entrada del menor. Un grito ahogado, ante el 'corto' olvido de la sensación, tras morderse el labio inferior- sangrando aún más.

El placer no viene sin dolor.

Esto, hay que aceptarlo.

"Kunimitsu!"

_Eso,_ es vida.

Le introdujo un segundo dedo- dejando las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas sonrojadas del pálido muchacho, hasta desvanecerse en los labios dulces de Tezuka.

"Nghhh—ah…nghh…"

Quien tiene el equilibrio, tiene la felicidad.

Porque nuestro propósito, la razón de vivir…

"Estoy contento…de que hayas vuelto"

…es ser felices.

Un tercero invadió, dilatando más la entrada y la resistencia de Ryoma.

"Ahh! Ah-hahaha…"

Lágrimas y un gritillo escaparon inconscientemente—

"AHHH!"

-- hasta ser penetrado violentamente por Tezuka.

"Shhh, pasará, lo prometo"

¿Recuerdas?

Lo prometió la primera vez, _aquella_ vez. La primera.

-"I know"-

Tan pequeño, joven, pero deseoso de ser amado y querido. Inconscientemente, peroes un deseo que todos tienen en su corazón.

_Yo no era la excepción._

Pensaron, ambos, simultáneamente.

**Son Uno.**

El comienzo fue tan duro, tan _efímero_….

_Somos Uno. Otra vez._

Comenzó a moverse dentro de Ryoma lentamente, pero ante los ruegos silenciosos e incitantes que hacía Ryoma con el cuerpo, aumentó la velocidad hasta convertirlo en una sensación exquisita y placentera.

Si tú lo quieres, el sufrimiento puede volverse un gozo.

Si_ realmente_ lo deseas.

Algunas lágrimas caían, pero no tantas como las de aquellas noches, ambos, con un sollozo desgarrador- un llanto amargo y aborrecido que destruía cada corazón hasta el punto de declararle muerto.

Todas las noches, un llanto...

¿Cuanto más lo dejarían durar?

Se acabó al fin- porque ambos decidieron que ocurriese así. Un alma regresa a la otra, un corazón junta las piezas del otro… y los pilares se juntan, se sostienen. Se crean, y apoyan. Se entregan sueños y esperanzas.

_Se transforman en **Uno**._

Amor y lujuria.

_Ahora y para siempre._

En nuestra naturaleza esta el apoyar. Pero como ella, debe cultivarse.

Esa es la ley de la vida, y no hay ser alguno que escape de ella.

Acéptenlo.

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

Se levantaron, Tezuka se sentó en la cama y Ryoma sobre él para profundizar la penetración. Juntaron sus frentes sudorosas, ardientes.

"Ahahaha…haha…"

Sus deseos, sus ojos, sus almas- sus identidades se enfrentaron.

Pero no se cuestionaron, ni imputaron.

Se **aceptaron.**

"Haha…HAAA!"

Y con ello,se sentían en paz con ellos mismos, y con su otro.

Se dejaron llenar por el otro. _Su_ otro.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, Y abajo. Fuerte, profundo, abrazados, sin dejar de mirarse. Sosteniéndose uno al otro. Son Uno.

Un individuo.

Tezuka se volvió en la entrada del menor, y este, entre el abdomen bien formado de ambos. El semen de Tezuka resbalaba por las piernas de Ryoma, tras caer exhaustos en la cama: el menor sobre el mayor-

"Ha ha ha..."

- besándose.

_**Because of you**_

El tiempo esperado -dolorosamente, en en la muerte en vida-, por esto, valió la pena. No se dejarían ir. El amor vale mucho para descuidarlo y agrietarlo por _una_ piedra en el camino.

Si se rinden, se pierden.

Los errores se cometen para evitarlos. La frustración existe para controlarla. Pero ambos son tan comunes a todos, inclusive ellos, que pronto todos los dilucidan-pero los aceptan, simplemente,como aceptan un beso.

Ellos supieron ver los traspiés, y les dieron importancia hasta un punto que casi consumen sus vidas en el fuego del dolor- pero reconstruyeron sus sueños, y rellenaron sus corazones.

Regeneraron su futuro, porque este, es amor.

El que sabe equilibrar lo que es y lo que quiere, es un pilar.

Es sagrado.

No divinidad, si no que es único e irremplazable para quienes lo necesitan, lo respetan y quieren.

"Ryom—"

Y siempre, en algún lugar, hay una persona que está esperando…

_Tú vales mucho, simplemente por ser tú._

…está esperando por el comienzo del fin.

**_Because of you…_**

Espera por tí.

…_**-"I Love You"-**_

Porque nada acaba, hasta que tú lo decides.

"_**Aishiteru mo, Ryoma"  
**_

Por el simple hecho de ser tú. Un pilar.

_Gracias…_

El de _Todos_.

**-END-**

* * *

_Se acabó...Te acabo...o..o -no lo registra- ...  
Se acabó ToT lo logré! Gracias a Diox! No me quedo mejor que los dos anteriores parece...u.u...voy cayendo enun abismo...raios ;-; Gracias por leer, y por dejarme r/r tan lindos! -guardandolos como loca en el ordenador-_

**Reviews! Yaaay:3! Arigatou!**

**Hae Uchiha**: Perdoname por la tardanza!;; Gomenasai!-se mata- x.x ...-revive- Ah! Te mate! Nooouuu ToT...si! logre dejar de hacer que creyeras que el 44 es el sentido de vida! Me siento realizaaadaaaa!Weee x3! Gracias por las palabras tan lindas, realmente con tantas cosas ya no se que decir. Me siento como una persona de conmultiples personalidades, de veras. Agradecer? No! nada. A ti yo tengo mucho que agradecrte, por siempre ser tu- y comprender. Realmente te lo agradesco de corazón¡tu siempre haces que mi alma se llene de vida cuando estoy con poca energía! Realmente gracias... Sabes? Este capítulo no tiene tanta metáfora superficial, si no que es más complicado verlas. Me he vuelto muy complicada para escribir...x.x. Buenop, ya se q te había contestado, pero es lindohacerlo después de tanto tiempo¿no? Arigatou, _For everything._

**Oro Makoto Hayama:** Nyaaaaa! Mako-san! Terminé el capítulo y el fic para Hae- pero o pude evitar dedicártelo a tu también por tu cumple. Lamento que haya tenido que esperar tanto tiempo! xD Yo te adoro mas x3! Haaa...los ientou -.-! No puedo hacer unlemon decente..T-T a mi solo me salen decentes xD...las violaciones (que tiene de decente ESO!)...pero esto no es siquiera un lime, dios! Teng excusa! No quería darle tanto énfasis a eso...neh, no lo logré de ninguna u otra manera o..o, ya que. xD Espeor que te guste Y gracais por leer! Gracias gracais gracias! Gracias por las imagenes, por el dou, por ocupar tanto tiempo en mi, por todo todo todo!-tomando café-(eso explica la hiperventilacion...)

**Lady Sesshoumaru (Angie):** Gracias, mil mil! Siempre leyendo! Ya se que te había contestado, pero nada malo con hacerlo de nuevo, verdad?-? Mija! He de felicitarla por sus fics...tan sólo he podido leer complatemnte lo que va del último, pero no me había dejado entrar a mi cuenta..tons no había podido dejarle responder propiamente, gomen! Gracias por darme ánimos! Siii! Ha.. a ver cuanod me conecto y charlmaos! Como que ultimamente sólo me conecto para trabajar, y cuando hablo es cuando ceno xP...pero aún así! Gracias por leer, y por las palabras aletadoras. Espero este capi no te defraude!

**AGUILA FANEL:** Gomenasaiii! No creo me haya quedado el lemon (?) como lo hubieses esperado. T-T! Nehh me alegro que te haya gustado! Y sí: Ryoma jamás soltará a Tezuka, porque lo ama con todo su heart!-.-!yo lo se! lo SE!-gritando como loca el amor Tezu/Ryo- Como ves, el ultimo capítulo ha llegado, y me encantaría saber si no ha matado las ansias, y ha sido fiel a ellas. Gracias por dejarme tus opiniones! Realmente con pocas palabras dices tanto...-glomps-

**Ana Shoryuky:** Kyaa! Me alegra, me fascina, que te haya gustado! Contestando otra ves xD... Espero que este no haya quedado tán cálido: que mentiras, si este quedó cálido en todo sentido..TODO SENTIDO!-nosebleed- x--D...Ojalá y me digas si este ha sido fiel a tus espectativas, porque así lo espero yo- realmente. Gracias por dejarme un review tan expresivo! Me encantaaaan!-hugs-

**Kai250**: Siii que viva el TezuRyo! yeah!-spreads the TezuRyo luuurve- Has elevado mi ego a un nivel alto, al igual que el color demi cara. Realmente tu palabras me han puesto tan feliz, que no puedo expresarlo! Eres la muestra concreta de que esto ha servid en algo! Gracias gracias...T/T Tan bueno? Err..no lo creo ./. espero que este capi no baje aquella impresión! Porque, reamente es importante que no sea así...Gracias por las bellas palabras! Realmente, gracias! Arogatou:3! Cuidate tu también! Y espero me digas que opinas de este final! Sankyu very much!-kiss forehead-

**Sayo**: Nada que agradecer! Para mi es un placer, y más aún que se tomen la molestia de leerlo. ./. Thanks, tu palabras son muy valorizadas por mi! Realmente! Yo creo que ellos son una pareja muy tierna, ya que se entienden con sólo mirarse (y en particular Tezuka mirar la parte de atras de Ryo ¬-¬ xD 3!) Ayy! Si! son tan hermoso! Tienes que ver un capítulo, no se cual (SPOILER!) donde están en un campo invitacional para ser escogidos como representantes del equipo juvenil japones contra Estados Unidos...y en un la pelea de Atobe contra Sanada dice : -Estando al lado, mira a Tezuka con sus ojos dorados, grandes y expresivos.- "De alguna manera, capitán...no es disfrutable?" -una leve , leve, sonrisa parece asomarse. Tezuka baja su mirada, y lo mira detenidamente: de manera curiosa y penetrante.- "Sí..." responde vagamente, desviando casi alteradamente de manera leve la mirada- de vuelta a alpartido-...(END SPOILER) Y yo quede como una fanática enardecida...gritaba "LOVE LOVE LOVE" por toda mi casa ocmo una lunática... xD...Gomen, necesitaba contártelo! Espero te cuides y sigas leyendo n/n Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review con tu opinion! Y em ecnataría conocer que iensas de este ultimo...Sankyu!

**Tomoka O:** Gracias por el elogio, realmente te lo agradesco...pero hay ucho tezuryo fics que son mejores que el mio (hay uno en ingl´s, "Focus" ed Sweedy -sama...ese es espectacularmente excelente! No por nada tiene una cantidaadexorbitante de reviews. Si no lo has leido, te recomiendo que lo leas!) Lamento que haya pasado tant teimpo, realmente estyo muy apenada u/u, y ojalá qu eme dejes tu opinión sobre este capítulo- y si valía la pena la espera. Arogatou, y gomenasai!

Ojalá y me dejen sus reviews...y si han notado, en elcapítulo hay unas preguntas subrayadas... ¿quién se atreve a contestármelas? Hehe...ojalá y les haya gustado! Arigatou por leer!

* * *

**"Todo lo que hay detrás de tu mirada, es correcto...**

**...jamás dudes de ello, por que todolo que tu haces, para tí, está bien"**


End file.
